Black Diamonds and White Pearls
by rwbyfics
Summary: The silvery moonlight swathed the Schnee Manor, carving severe hollows into the pale marble pillars that decorated the exterior of the expansive mansion. Glowing stars twinkled across the indigo sky, the last hints of the scarlet sunset littering the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

The silvery moonlight swathed the Schnee Manor, carving severe hollows into the pale marble pillars that decorated the exterior of the expansive mansion. Glowing stars twinkled across the indigo sky, the last hints of the scarlet sunset littering the horizon.

Weiss leaned against the pillar by the front door, watching as tipsy partygoers stumbled giddily through the impeccably pruned gardens. The heiress had managed to steal away from the party for a few seconds, trying desperately to escape from the stuffy small talk and hands that grabbed greedily at her dress and hair and arms.

The heiress pressed a clammy hand to her feverish forehead and sucked in a swift breath of cool air. Her ivory skin was splotched with dusty rose blush, and elaborately curled tendrils of hair framed her high cheekbones in curtains of silver. Her lips were pursed in gentle rosebuds of forced tolerance, and she rested her weight against the icy pillar, hissing through her teeth.

Weiss rubbed at the red mark that blossomed on her wrist; a gift that a businessman had given her as she tried to flee from the uncomfortable conversation. Weiss was used to it by now; the fingertips that dragged across her skin in an effort to feign closeness and the leering smiles that men gave her ever since she had turned fourteen.

Weiss lifted her cyan eyes to the slivered crescent moon, watching as gray clouds passed over the orb of the night. She gave a frustrated sigh, knowing that in milliseconds, a maid would call her inside with a direct summons from her father.

Before Weiss could spiral into a fervent rabbit hole of fear, the front door opened with a heavy creak, and a shadowy figure stepped out. Weiss turned immediately; ready to spout an excuse and an apology. Instead, she was met with a low chuckle.

"Easy there, Ms. Schnee." A dulcet voice purred.

A figure stepped into the glow of the moon, leaning against the pillar opposite from Weiss. Weiss quickly examined the person before her, and arched an eyebrow in curiosity. The heiress offered no response, but straightened up, letting a serene smile flirt at the corners of her lips. The person before her was obviously a guest of her father's party, and Weiss was to be courteous and ladylike to all attendees.

"I don't believe we have been introduced." Weiss said softly, smoothing the skirt of her dress before interlacing her hands before her. She watched as the person tilted their head towards the pale moon, revealing more of their features.

The person was a young woman, tall and slender with strong features, and a regal air that surrounded her. Her amber eyes glowed in the dusky night, and they were fixed directly on Weiss's. There was a still pause, and the woman spoke, stepping forward confidently.

"I don't believe we have." The woman smiled coyly, running a hand down the slope of her neck.

Weiss waited with bated breath for the woman to continue speaking.

For some odd reason, this woman struck Weiss as a different person, a stark contrast from the thieving tycoons and blundering aristocrats.

The woman's silky voice toed the line between a sultry purr and an irresistible murmur. It set something alight in Weiss's chest, a staccato beat that thrummed through her veins.

"But I have heard many things about you, Ms. Schnee." The woman hummed.

Weiss's eyes widened at the formal regard.

"I prefer Weiss."

The woman smirked amusedly and Weiss licked her lips quickly.

"I'm afraid I haven't heard anything of you. Care to enlighten me?" Weiss's voice was tremulous and careful.

"You haven't?" The woman grinned. "I'm not surprised. I'm not exactly your father's favorite party guest."

Weiss gulped.

"I'm sure that's not true. You seem like a lovely person to have at events." Weiss stammered, thumbing at a crease in her dress.

The woman gave a harsh laugh.

"You really haven't heard anything about me."

She stepped forward once more, and Weiss took in more of her face, scanning her for any familiar features.

Weiss's lungs caved in momentarily, and she shrunk against the pillar behind her, looking up at the woman that stood before her.

The heiress took a shaky breath and bit her lip.

"Y-You're – " Weiss shuddered as the amber eyes glowered down at her.

"Blake Belladonna." The woman finished Weiss's sentence, stepping back and smirking maliciously.

"Representative for the White Fang."

The White Fang was the notorious Faunus group that advocated for equality between everyone. Weiss's father loathed them, insisting that they were ruining low labor costs that the Schnee Dust Company needed. If Reiner knew that Weiss was fraternizing with one of them, not to mention their representative, there would be new bruises to decorate her ribcage.

Blake's onyx hair cascaded around her waist, the rippling waves of ebony swaying in the breeze. Her wide amber eyes were luminous and kaleidoscopic, boring into Weiss's cyan ones with an inquisitive intelligence. Blake was much taller than Weiss, towering above her in majestic stillness. She wore an inky floor-length dress that was adorned with sequins. Pearls dripped off of every inch of bare skin in waterfalls of creamy jewels. The most shocking thing about Blake was not her quiet elegance or her strong beauty, but rather, the set of violet lined cat ears that poked from the crown of her head.

She was a Faunus, and a gorgeous one at that.

Weiss tried to stand confidently, but her knees almost gave way.

"It's a pleasure, Weiss." Blake advanced once more, and placed Weiss's hand in hers, leaning down to brush a kiss against the goose pimpled skin. The contact was momentary, but Weiss shivered furiously, feeling her teeth chatter in her skull.

Blake looked up through heavy-lidded eyes, watching as Weiss looked away in coquettish surprise.

The Faunus stepped back, leaning on the pillar. Blake took in Weiss, who had patches of scarlet fever flowering in her ivory cheeks. Weiss was delicate and small; an exact likeness to a china doll. Her silvery hair was curled in ringlets around her hips, and her cyan eyes were fringed with a heavy curtain of black lashes. She wore a stark white slip that flowed easily around her hips and arms, and her small waist was accented with a black belt. The heiress was covered in black diamonds, rings glimmering on her creamy skin and glowing from her jutting collarbones.

"I-It's a pleasure as well, Ms. Belladonna." Weiss muttered, directing her attention to the large oak door that had remained closed during their conversation.

"Please, call me Blake."

Weiss gave Blake an odd smile, and Blake returned it.

"Why are you still outside with me, Weiss? You have far more important things to attend to." Blake said honestly.

"I-I'd like to get to know you better." Weiss blurted, blushing furiously. This was unprofessional and uncalled for; Father would be livid if he knew she was speaking to Blake.

The Faunus smiled gently.

"That might not be the best idea, my dear." Blake murmured sadly.

"Why is that?" Weiss retorted defiantly.

"You have better things to do." Blake said simply, her eyes glinting with a curious light.

Weiss strode forward, feeling her fingertips quiver in the folds of her dress.

"I don't, actually." Weiss closed the gap between the two of them in a few steps, and soon, their breaths were mingling.

"I might take a walk… You're free to join me." Weiss smiled and turned quickly, striding down the marble steps and venturing into the emerald green hedges.

Blake caught her breath, watching as Weiss disappeared behind the entrance of the maze. The Faunus hissed through her teeth, and ambled easily to the hedges, hoping the shrubbery would keep their rendezvous secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss waded through the hedges, running her fingers through the flowering petals that peeked out from the braided twines of ivy. Her slender fingers curled around the crimson roses, stopping to inhale the misted scent of flowers. The heiress heard the sound of running footsteps, and peered serenely over her shoulder.

Blake stood there, bunching her dress in her fists and flushed in the cheeks.

Weiss's cyan eyes glinted through the curtain of her alabaster hair. The moonlight caught the iris of her eye, and she smirked curiously.

"How nice of you to join me, Blake." Weiss murmured, releasing the rose from her grasp.

"I'm not letting you go into this maze alone." Blake muttered, letting her dress fall down to her ankles. "You don't know how horrid the men at these parties are."

Weiss scowled momentarily.

"Don't I?" She scoffed, extending her wrist towards Blake. Blake glanced down, her amber eyes flitting down at the red imprint.

Weiss noticed the Faunus's pupils turn into slits, and something in her chest felt incredibly uncomfortable.

Blake looked up and strode to Weiss's side.

"They take advantage of you because you are a woman and you are beautiful." Blake said thoughtfully, facing Weiss and staring into her eyes. "They used to do that to me too."

Weiss was enthralled at the way words seemed to drip off of Blake's silver tongue, and the way her voice was low and quiet but managed to captivate her.

"H-How did you get them to stop?" Weiss stammered.

Blake smiled, her teeth glinting in an almost predatory leer.

"Now I take advantage of them."

The Faunus turned on her heel and walked further into the maze, not even waiting for Weiss to keep up.

The heiress scrambled after Blake, tripping over her own feet and stumbling around a hedge. Weiss was about to chase after Blake, but was met by the woman herself, who was leaning leisurely against the hedge and reached out to steady Weiss.

Blake laughed lightly, a gentle chord of amusement.

Weiss shrunk under Blake's touch, the energy that coursed through her fingers too much for her too handle without notice. A blush began to blossom in alabaster cheeks, and Blake reached out to brush a lock of hair away from the girl's face.

"Slow down." The Faunus chuckled, withdrawing her hands from Weiss's frame and delving deeper into the shrubbery.

"It's easy, really." Blake dusted off her sequined hips and grinned shyly. "As a woman, you are born with a different strength. Men have brute force that they hold between clenched fists and loud voices. Women? We hold our power in honeyed words and shy smiles. Men don't really notice a dagger between your fingers when you're kissing them sweetly."

Blake glided through the mazes that were embedded with flowers and twisting vines. Weiss was enraptured, and Blake could tell.

The ebony-haired woman turned suddenly and grinned.

"The only reason why I come to your father's parties are because this seems to be where the population of thick-skulled businessmen seem to play." Blake hummed happily, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyelashes.

"You don't come for business?" Weiss queried, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Darling, this _is_ my business. I gain power by pretending to be weak." Blake purred, her voice silken and sweet.

"Maybe it can be your business too. I could help you, and in return, you can help the White Fang, Weiss. All you need to do is accept my invitation."

A million thoughts were running through Weiss's mind at that moment. She was about to question Blake more and try to continue the conversation when a loud voice bellowed from the main house.

"Weiss Schnee! Your father calls for you!"

The heiress sighed, her face slumping into a dejected and harried expression.

Before she could bid goodbye to the Faunus, Blake had spoken.

"Goodbye, Weiss. Think about my offer. I hope to see you soon." Blake murmured, and she slipped into the shadows from which she had come from.

Weiss peered into the maze, and looked back at the house. Weiss sighed once more and groaned. She arranged her alabaster hair so it swung neatly around her hips, and ran towards the house.

Father would be furious if she was late for her summons.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss entered the Schnee Manor, gliding through the waves of partygoers who danced and mingled with ease. The heiress smiled graciously at nodding guests who raised their champagne flutes to her in reverence, and took in the contained chaos of an Schnee event.

Many people were dressed in jewel-toned colors, the emerald greens and amethyst purples mixing into a blur of pigments and hues. A chandelier swung from above the marble dance floor, the golden decoration glimmering with patterns of embedded diamonds.

Weiss stepped gracefully onto the floor, grasping extended hands daintily and weaving her way through the ruddy-faced and excited dancers. Weiss continued to smile and nod as guests flocked to her continuously.

When she made her way to the edge of the dance floor, one of Weiss's guards escorted her through the back corridors of the massive Manor.

"Father wanted to see me?"

"Yes." The guard said, his voice sonorous and deep.

"Why?" Weiss asked, her voice hitching in her throat.

The guard stopped in front of Reiner's study, the gilded French doors closed.

"You'll find out soon enough." The man muttered. "Good luck, Ms. Schnee." He said softly, his dark gray eyes hinting at slight pity. Then, he was gone, his polished black shoes clicking down the hallway and around the corner.

Weiss wanted to speak, to follow him, to run, but instead, she smoothed down the front of her silken dress and clasped the icy door handle with trembling fingers.

She opened it slowly, wincing at the creak of the heavy door.

Weiss's eyes adjusted to the bright white light that flooded her eyes, and batted her eyes heavily. Weiss entered the stark white room, closing the door behind her with care.

The heiress linked her hands behind her back and walked evenly to a few feet in front of Reiner's desk.

Weiss's father was sitting at his desk, his eyes focused on a pile of papers in front of him. He had a thin black pen in between his fingers, and he was marking the sheets furiously, crossing things out and scribbling with fervor. His white marble desk was expansive, untouched by mottles of discolored pattern, but Reiner Schnee was by far the most intimidating and immaculate object of interest in the room.

He was dressed in a stark white suit, the color almost too bright to look at. He wore a pale blue tie, the slight contrast in color catching Weiss's eye. Reiner always wore that tie when he was throwing a party. His sleek white hair was graying at the roots, the silver speckles glimmering in the shining parts and comb tracks of his locks. Reiner had a pair of horn-rimmed glasses perched on his strong nose, and he peered through them, his icy blue eyes cold and unfeeling.

Weiss's spine quivered when he glanced momentarily at her and stood.

"Good evening, Father." Weiss said softly, her voice quaking.

Reiner capped his pen and frowned.

Weiss's father stepped around his desk, his tall and strong body rippling under the fabric of his suit.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" He growled through gritted teeth.

Weiss was perplexed.

"You called for me, did you not? I apologize, I will return to the party." Weiss was beginning to curtsy but Reiner snapped.

"No, you foolish girl!" His voice was baritone and rumbling, like a storm that was brewing. "What exactly are you doing in the gardens with Blake Belladonna?" Reiner was spitting his words out, venom dripping off of his tongue.

Weiss was still, her bottom lip clamped between her teeth.

"Father, I can explain." Weiss started, but was cut off with a strike to her ear.

The heiress fell to the ground, her dress pooling around her ankles.

Before she could cry out in pain, Reiner was looming over her in a fury.

"You insolent brat!" Reiner bellowed, slapping Weiss on the cheek. "How dare you hang around that Faunus filth? That bitch is leading the war against our family name! How do you not know this yet? Are you really that moronic?" Every sentence was punctuated with a slap to the face. Weiss was sobbing by now, fear raking through her bones.

"P-Please, Father. Forgive me." Weiss wailed, tears streaking down her pale face.

Reiner stopped his abuse for mere seconds, reaching onto his desk for something. Weiss's thoughts were hazy now, and her lips struggled to find words to plead with her father.

Reiner appeared in Weiss's cloudy eyesight once more.

And then, there was pain blazing through her left eye.

Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs, clawing at her eyelid furiously. The heiress caught glimpses of things around her. The rug beneath her was stained with scarlet blood, and there was a shard of Father's scotch glass slick with her ichor. Weiss gagged when she caught the metallic stench of blood, and scrambled to her feet. Reiner was drying his hands on a towel next to his drink cart, ignoring her whimpers of pain.

Weiss flung open the door, sobbing while she grabbed at her left eye. The blood was seeping onto her dress, but Weiss didn't care. Somehow, she found her way to her room, and a bevy of maids rushed to her, bombarding her with questions and shrieking hysterically when they saw the blood staining her pale skin.

"One of you, get me Blake Belladonna on the phone right now." Weiss said calmly, pushing past her maid with one hand.

When Weiss saw her gaggle of maids standing there, eyes wide and mouths agape, she hissed through her teeth.

"_NOW!_" She screamed, her voice shrill and hysterical.

Weiss watched as they scrambled away, but turned towards the mirror in her room.

Gore was on her cheeks and lips and dress, and the jagged gash in her left eye was leaking blood fast. Her white dress was covered in blood, and it fell in drapes around her thin frame. She looked mad, but Weiss didn't mind.

She liked it.


End file.
